


You’re Leaving The Order?

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Flying Nun (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Episode: s01e02 The Convert, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Dottie learns that Sister Bertrille is leaving the convent and rushes to see her. She never expected the reason why.
Relationships: Sister Bertrille | Elsie Ethrington/Dottie (The Flying Nun)
Kudos: 1





	You’re Leaving The Order?

Grabbing a scarf to cover her hair, Dottie rushed down the road to the convent. Once there she headed for the sisters’ quarters. “Sister Bertrille!? Sister Bertrille!?”

Sister Bertrille peered out of a doorway. “Dottie? Come in.” She held open the door, gesturing Dottie inside.

Dottie did as she was bidden, looking around the small room. Sister Bertrille was clearly in the middle of packing as her suitcase lay open on the bed.

“It’s true then? Dottie asked. “You aren’t renewing your vows? You’re leaving the order?”

Sister Bertrille nodded. “Vows are taken once a year. If we want to return to secular life we can choose not to take them.”

“But why? You love being a nun. Are you leaving Puerto Rico too?” _Are you leaving me?_ went unasked.

“I do love being a nun,” Sister Bertrille agreed. “I’ll miss the children and the other sisters. But there are things that I want that I can’t do as a nun.”

“What can’t you do as a nun?” Dottie asked, confused. “You can do everything. You can even fly.”

“I can’t love another person.” Sister Bertrille said softly. “Not the way that I do.”

She looked meaningfully at Dottie, and Dottie finally understood. “Me?” She asked, matching Sister Betrille’s soft tone.

Sister Bertrille nodded.

Dottie felt like she was the one who was flying now. “Oh, Sister Bert…” She stopped. “I mean, what _do_ I call you now?”

The former Sister Betrille smiled. “Elsie.”

Dottie smiled too and took her hand. “Elsie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the scene where Dottie goes to talk to Sister Bertrille about Carlos’ belief that he had a vision, and all I could think was that it was framed in rather romantic fashion. I’ve been thinking about it ever since. And then when I learned that nuns in the real-life order whose habits these are based on renew their vows once a year and can easily leave, this fic popped into my head.
> 
> Dottie is sweet, I wish she had stayed around.


End file.
